


Getting Dirty With The Dolan Twins

by Horny4Celebs



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny4Celebs/pseuds/Horny4Celebs
Summary: Sex story with the Dolan Twins. Extremely dirty and explicit. Also this was written quickly, so I apologize for any errors.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Getting Dirty With The Dolan Twins

I started chatting with Grayson Dolan on twitter and he asked me to come hangout with him and his bro one day. I showed up at their house to find them both shirtless, Grayson was in grey sweatpants and Ethan was in skin tight jeans. I was so amazed to see their sexiness in person, and what I knew instantly was that they both knew how sexy they are and they were amused at the look on my face. I walked over to shake Grayson’s hand and he pulled me in for a hug. I instantly smelled the musk off his body. I could tell he hadn’t showered in a week. His big arms wrapped around me, I could smell his pits and I so badly wanted to bury my face in them. His body was slick with sweat and gave off so much heat. It took every thing in me not to slide my hands down his back and grab his ass. After about 7 seconds, Ethan came up behind me and hugged me. The heat and smell from him was just the same. Here I was sandwiched between them in a big group hug. They let go and just giggled at each other. Grayson welcomed me and led me to the living room where they were listening to music. Watching his ass bounce in his sweat pants was tantalizing and he knew it. I even thought I caught Ethan staring at it. I could feel the sexual tension coming off of them and it filled my head with so many dirty thoughts. We got to the living room and sat down on the couch, me in the middle. We made small talk for a while. Then Grayson smirked at Ethan and asked me why I thought I was invited over. I kinda just stuttered a bit, not knowing what he meant by that question. He cut me off kissed me hard and deep. His wet warm tongue hit the back of my throat. I couldn’t believe it. He pulled back and said “I know you wanna have sex with us, and we needed a third guy”. Before I could say anything Ethan grabbed me and kissed me, even more aggressively. He bit my bottom lip as Grayson rubbed my aching bulge. Ethan pulled back and smirked at his bro. I smiled at them, unable to believe what was happening. Grayson turned to me and said, “now we are gonna test you. We’re gonna put on a show for you, and you can’t touch your dick the whole time. If you win, we will be your slurs for the rest of the day”. I agreed, excited at the idea. They both stood up and made me watch as they casually began thrusting their asses out in the air and giving me lap dances. They then stripped their pants off revealing their calvins. I immediately saw the streaks and stains on their underwear and wanted so badly to taste and smell them. Then they grabbed each other and kissed deeply, their bulges rubbing together as they grabbed each other’s asses. Ethan started licking down Grayson body and pulled his calvins down with his teeth, giving them a smell first. Graysons 6 inch hard thick cock sprang up leaking already. His round muscle ass was smooth with a fine layer of hair in the crack. Ethan then sucked him off deep and hard as Grayson moaned loud. Ethan looked me right in the eye as he did it and Grayson looked over at me smiling, his face full of pleasure. My dick was leaking hard in my pants. Ethan then grabbed Grayson’s ass exposing his brown hole. I so badly wanted to jump in there. Ethan stood up and Grayson did the same to him. Exposing his 7 inch cock and round ass. His ass was hair on his cheeks with a thick bunch of hair in his crack. Grayson swallowed him good as Ethan spread his own cheeks showing off his brown hole surrounded by hair. They both got up and each of them grabbed a pillow. They then made me watch as the humped into the pillows. Showing off their thrusting skills and round assess while they did it. I knew it felt good too because they couldn’t stop from moaning. Then they grabbed each other and made out as they rubbed their ducks together. Their low hanging balls flopping on top of each other. After 5 mins they both stood up and said congratulations to me for passing the test. They said that no other guy has ever made it through. They then both stood there and said I can do whatever I want with them and they can’t say no. I immediately stripped my clothes off and started kissing them both as their musky bodies surrounded me. I rubbed my dick against theirs and grabbed their round ass cheeks. I told Grayson to suck my dick and told Ethan to suck my balls. The image of them two making out over my dick was so hot. I then got up and walked behind Grayson, I kissed down his back licking up the sweat, and buried my face in his hairy pits. I then proceeded to spread his cheeks to bury my face in it when he stopped me. “If you wanna do anal we need to clean out first” Grayson said. I told him I liked it dirty and he seemed surprised, he smirked and said “ok but I warn you, my ass is pretty full”. Ethan nodded and said “yeah mine too”. I didn’t care. I buried my face in and heard a moan escape Grayson’s lips as he grinded back into my face. The taste and smell was amazing. The smell of sweat, musk and shit was intoxicating. I could tell instantly he wasn’t good at cleaning his ass because the taste of his shit soon entered my mouth. I loved it. Licking Grayson’s dirty hole clean was amazing. I motioned for Ethan to come over. He looked at Grayson, amazed that I was willing to do this. But he didn’t care, in fact it turned him of to see my face buried in his bros dirty ass. Ethan bent back and I then went face first in him. He was even dirtier. The hair in his ass crack was full of musk and sweat. As I ate him I shoved my finger into Grayson. He was right, his ass was full. I could feel it running down my finger soon enough. He was moaning like crazy so I knew he loved it. The squishy sound as my finger went into him, and the warm feeling of him around it. I then took my finger out and shoved it into ethans hole, using his brothers shit as lube. He seemed reluctant at first but I could tell his animalistic instincts gave into the idea and he loved it. His ass was just as full as Grayson’s. Grayson watched in amazement as his dirty hole wrapped around my finger. When I took my finger out it was covered. I made them watch as I brought it to my mouth and licked one side clean. They couldn’t take their eyes off of me and their cocks were harder than ever. I sticked my other finger back in Grayson... to get it nice and dirty, and I asked him to lick one side clean. He shook his head at the idea but I told him he was my slut. Eventually he reluctantly stuck his tongue out and licked up one side. I saw his eyes water at the taste but his cock also leaked a huge drop of precum. I knew he loved it. I turned to Ethan and asked him to lick the other side clean, and he immediately got red faced. His brother looked at him and said “come on, I taste pretty good” while laughing. Ethan then licked up the side of my finger, and his eyes didn’t water. Instead he sucked it completely clean, loving it. His brother watched in amazement. I then did the same with Ethan, and made both him and Grayson taste it. After that, I told them to get into position to do a rimming 69. I wanted to see them eat each other out, with their dirty throbbing holes. And they got right to it. And I know those dirty fuckers loved it. After a while I pulled ethans face from graysons ass and replaced it with my dick. Ethan got a close up view of my dick entering his brothers dirty hole as he laid below him. Grayson let out a loud growl and bottomed out immediately around my cock. The streaks of shit ran down my cock and balls as I thrusted and landed on Ethan’s face. Grayson felt so good, his wet, tight warm hole sucked me in with each thrust. His round asscheeks clapped on my thighs as I grabbed his hair and shoved him into his brothers hole. I fucked him for 5 mins and pulled out. I told Ethan to lay on his back. I put his legs on my shoulders and shoved my dick in his tight hairy ass, using his brothers shit as lube as Grayson licked his face clean. Ethan was even tighter, and dirtier. His ass farted on my dick with each thrust and it felt amazing. And watching Grayson lick his face clean as his hole was still leaking on the floor was sending me over the edge. I pulled out and got them on their knees as I jerked my dirty cock over their face. Eventually I came all over their mouths and forced them to lick my cock clean which they did amazingly. I then invited them to both cum inside my own dirty ass. Grayson pounded me first, cumming after only 2 mins. Ethan lasted a little bit longer, but they both bred me deep. It was so hot, mating with them like animals. And I knew it wouldn’t be the last time.


End file.
